vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventures. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog is the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and a wrestler for VGCW. He is a former Royal Rumble winner, and is known to have used the Glitch Bomb prior to his original release. He returned to VGCW after an eight month absence on 2013-09-07, after learning that his friend Knuckles the Echidna, who had joined VGCW during his absence, had once again been tricked by their nemesis Dr. Eggman. In the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series Of the many who attempted the seemingly impossible task of overshadowing Mario, none came closer than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic's name alone is enough to tell you what he is: a hedgehog who runs fast. He uses his speed to travel through the world of Mobius, where twists, loops, and steep slopes are guaranteed to be found all over, and collect the seven Dragon Balls Chaos Emeralds and destroy whatever sinister world-conquering device his nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik built that week. But as fast as Sonic was, he couldn't keep up with Mario forever. Sonic struggled to adapt to a 3-dimensional environment, something Mario handled fairly easily. For over a decade Sonic found himself trapped in a slump, his adventures mediocre and cluttered with unwanted friends. Many believed Sonic was beyond saving. However, it seems like Sonic may be making a comeback. On his 20th anniversary he pleased many fans with what most consider to be his best appearance since the 90s. More recently he's been in racing games with his friends and a few special guests. Many enjoy his races almost as much as Mario's. But is the slump finally over or was Sonic's recent success just a fluke? In VGCW Season 1: C'mon, Step it Up! Sonic had little difficulty getting fans throughout his career, but produced mixed results in the ring and never quite managed to stand out or secure a solid feud or angle for himself. He often performed well in the beginning of his matches, but ran out of stamina quickly and couldn't always get matches to go as fast as he wanted them to, even though he was armed with tools specialized to do so. He did manage to avoid being considered as a jobber with wins over Charles Barkley and Mega Man in singles matches. Something else that didn't help Sonic stand out was his usually below average showings in Royal Rumbles. Some of his fans found it amusing that when entering some of these Rumbles, Sonic would walk very slowly to the ring, despite his theme sing blasting "GOTTA GO FAST". Nevertheless, Sonic did manage to win one of VGCW's earliest Royal Rumbles, last eliminating Phoenix Wright for a spot in a Triple Threat match for the VGCW Championship against Ganondorf and AVGN. Sadly, the Blue Blur got himself wrecked up by the other two competitors in the match, getting hastily pinned by AVGN when Ganon was running to the ropes for momentum for an upcoming leg drop. Although Sonic never got the chance to battle his nemesis Dr. Eggman in a match, they both crossed paths in the second Royal Rumble of 2012-11-21 in which he eventually managed to eliminate Eggman, in what is considered by many to be one of the highlights of said Rumble. Season 2: That's no Good! Sonic had two chances to obtain the Casual Championship. The first was in the Scramble match won by Waluigi that inaugurated the belt on January 1st 2013. The second was on January 6th, 2013 in a Battle Royal match for a shot a the title. He scored the first elimination of the match against Link, but Wesker ruined the hedgehog's chances after delivering a kick to the back of the head to secure the pinfall. Sadly, that was the last VGCW would see of Sonic (for now), as he had been future endeavored. This was officially confirmed on the 2013-03-07 stream when, during one of the later plot cutscenes, Phoenix Wright made a passing reference to Sonic's "old locker"...Perhaps he left on his own, as VGCW did not serve Sonic's favorite food, chili dogs. Or perhaps Dr. Eggman's "Masterplan" had finally come to fruition? Season 5: Gotta Return Fast ''"Don't tell me that Eggman tricked you again, Knucklehead!" After 8 months, Sonic came back to VGCW to stop Knuckles from causing any unneeded trouble. On the 2013-09-07, he came to warn Knuckles, who was once again tricked by his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman. Following his return, Knuckles still decided to listen to Eggman's instructions despite the warnings, and ended with Sonic eventually giving up. This led to many confrontations over the coming weeks, as Knuckles claimed a Dragon Ball at the cost of Proto Man's life. Sonic would eventually step back into Knuckles' predicaments, saving him from being injured further by Air Man. When Sonic went to check up on Knuckles the following week, Knuckles showed no gratitude towards the Blue Blur, stating that he did not need his help, and was going to prove it, by beating him in a match at End Game 5. And so, after nearly ten months exactly since his last match, Sonic the Hedgehog made his grand return to the VGCW ring, opening End Game 5 against his friend/rival/enemy Knuckles the Echidna, and while his ring rust would show early on, his prior experience would help him eventually take control, using some new moves he picked up on his adventures, to eventually pin him for the 3-Count, ''technically ''winning his first match of the year, and making the Knucklehead eat his words. However, there seemed to be no bad blood between the two, as Knuckles would lift Sonic's hand into the air as a sign of friendship before leaving him to celebrate his victory in the ring. Season 6: Sonic & Knuckles Sonic & Knuckles showed that they were a formidable team right from the start of Season 6 as the two made very short work of Wario Ware Inc., a former Co-Op Champion Team. Winning in under four minutes earned them a chance to be the #1 Contenders as long as they could beat Shadaloo on November 26th. Once again, Sonic's speed and Knuckles' fists were a nearly unstoppable one-two combo that both M.Bison and Sagat had no answers for. Sonic and his friendly nemesis had become the #1 Contenders and were ready to spin dash their way to the titles. But on December 10th, the challengers were finally given a challenge in the form of Gamecenter FU. Sonic tried to step it up, but Arino made it his mission to target sound and slow down Sonic in this match with an unrelenting assault. Knuckles frequently found himself in and out of the ring at just the wrong times. Even though Sonic still found a way to fend off AVGN for a good while, it just wasn't enough as a roll-up pin would send the challenger to defeat. This loss put Sonic in rare company with Ezio Auditore as being the only ones in VGCW to be in title matches for all three championships yet not walk away with any gold. December 17th would see Sonic return to the ring to face off against another former Glitch Bomb user, the legendary Donkey Kong. DK had been on a losing streak lately and needed a decisive win, but unfortunately for him, Sonic was on a hot singles streak. Both competitors showed tremendous endurance and power throughout the night. In the end though, Sonic would come out on top. Behind the Kayfabe Despite packing the Glitch Bomb, Sonic never managed to clinch any of the numerous opportunities he had in his short career, which partially contributed to his being unimportant to the VGCW roster. By far the main reason for his departure, however, is that Bazza has openly stated that he found his CAW model ugly and poorly-made. However, a new CAW model was made for Sonic which was much improved over the original version for the non-canon SNST by supernormalstep, and this model was used in VGCW proper on the 2013-09-07 stream, thus making his triumphiant (finally) return after an eight-month long hiatus. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery arinohatessonic.gif